Minerva (The Walking Dead)
Minerva, more commonly known as Minnie, is an antagonist who first appeared in Episode Three of The Walking Dead - The Final Season. She is the twin sister of Sophie and the adoptive sister to Tennessee. She was a supply runner at Ericson's Boarding School before Marlon agreed to trade her and Sophie to the Delta. Following the trade, Minerva chooses to remain at the Delta to help serve as a soldier. She served as the secondary antagonist of the episode "Broken Toys" and later as the primary antagonist of the episode "Take Us Back". Personality Minerva was described as being a creative and musical person by Violet. After joining the Delta, however, she has a much more hardened personality and was led to believe that siding with the Delta is better. Despite her loyalty, Minerva still cares about her former friends, trying to have them side with the Delta. She also appears to show some remorse after revealing that she killed Sophie. After being bitten, Minerva goes unhinged and tries to kill her brother, Tenn, so that they can reunite with their family in the afterlife. Minerva becoming unhinged is seen earlier when she attempts to kill Clementine with a grenade, blaming her for the deaths of The Delta members and ruining everything. History "Broken Toys" Minerva first appears when Clementine, Louis/Violet, Willy and AJ are on the scouting mission. Minerva shows anger towards Clem for ruining things by getting into a firefight with The Delta and endangering her friends. Clem has the option of telling Minnie about Brody's murder (which will cause her to be shocked), asking her to come home (which she refuses, seeing herself as irredeemable) and saying Tenn would be ashamed to see her now. Minerva tells the group the ship will be returning to collect the remaining kids soon and when it does, to surrender as it's the only way to keep everyone safe. Later during the raid on the ship, Minnie is guarding the cells and forms a temporary alliance with Clem, Louis/Violet and AJ. However, once inside the cell, she turns on them and knocks Clem out and forces the remaining kids inside of the other cell. Minnie is present with Lilly while she talks to Clem, revealing she killed Sophie when she couldn't adjust to her lifestyle with The Delta. Clem escapes the cell, getting into a fight with Minnie who is either subdued by Clem knocking her out following Dorian's accidental death (if Louis was saved in "Suffer The Children") or by Violet shooting her in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt (if Violet was saved in "Suffer The Children".) "Take Us Back" Minerva first appears, trying to fend off walkers attacking the remaining Delta members though she is bitten on the arm and face in the process. Minerva notices Clementine and attempts to lob a grenade at her though Clementine shoots her with an arrow, causing her to drop it. At the bridge as Clementine, Louis/Violet and Tenn attempt to cross, Minerva appears at the other side singing and carrying an axe, completely unhinged at this point and wanting to kill Tenn to be reunited in the afterlife. Minerva gets into a fight with Louis/Violet and Clementine after summoning a herd by firing her gun in the air, deeply slashing Clementine's left leg with the axe in the process. As she attempts to land a killing blow on the injured Clementine with the axe, Clementine shoots her, causing her to stumble back and be devoured by the herd of walkers. If AJ is trusted and shoots Tenn in the throat to save Louis/Violet, Minerva remarks happily about him coming with her to the afterlife. Trivia *Minerva is one of twelve LGBT characters in the series along with Clementine, Violet, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier Garcia, Jesus, James and Charlie. Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Female Characters Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:The Final Season Category:TWD Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:The Delta Category:LGBT Characters